digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Betamon
|s1=Betamon X |s2=ModokiBetamon }} Betamon is an Amphibian Digimon. It walks on four legs. Its personality is gentle, but although it is a docile Digimon, once Betamon is angered it emits its "Dengeki Biririn" from its body.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/betamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Betamon] Attacks * : Generates more than 1 MV of electric current to strike the opponent. *'Beta Slugger' (Fin Cutter) *'Water Tower' Design Betamon's design is derived from the . Etymologies ;Betamon (ベタモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * , the second Greek letter. Fiction Digimon Adventure A Betamon is a patron at 's diner during the period where Joe and Matt work there. Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer Betamon appear as a recruitable enemy in the File Island Mansion—Left. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Betamon digivolves from a line 51 Koromon and can digivolve to Tortomon with a Digi-Egg equipped or a Monochromon without. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer Betamon are enemies in the game. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Betamon are enemies in the Sinkhole, Two Tails, and Dark Taichi's Crevasses. The Betamon card, titled "Dengeki Biririn", teaches a Digimon the attack Dengeki Biririn. Dengeki Biririn deals Virus-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Battle Spirit Betamon appears as a field enemy in the "Origin Town". Digimon Frontier Some Betamon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Fusion A Betamon has a conversation with a Crabmon near the waterfall in the Dragon Land, but is startled by the appearance of Nene disguised as a dragon Digimon. During the battle with in the Human World, Betamon are among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . A Betamon fell in 's trap. Digimon World One Betamon is found in Mangrove Region and if you talk to it, it will help Coelamon with his item shop. It can also be your digimon by evolving it from a Tanemon. He will digivolve into Seadramon, Coelamon, Shellmon, and Whamon. Digimon World 2 Betamon can digivolve into DarkTyrannomon (0-2 DP), Darkrizamon (3-5 DP) or Tuskmon (6+ DP). Betamon appears in SCSI Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, Core Tower and Tera Domain. As a wild digimon, it will try to move away from player's digibeetle by one step if it's too close, unless it's partnered with Diaboromon. If so, then Betamon will move closer by 2 step each turn. Digimon World 3 A common enemy in places near Asuka city. In Divermon's Lake it is replaced with Seadramon after the Suzaku Leader is defeated. He also in cards with Blue type and 1 AP / 1 HP Digimon Digital Card Battle Betamon is one of the first Digimon that the player meets, and teaches the player how to play card battles, and gives 30 EXP when defeated. The play can return to battle him again or speak about the rules, and after BlackWarGreymon is defeated, Betamon uses a more powerful deck. The Betamon card is #063 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 730 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Electric Shock": inflicts 300 damage. * "Fin Cutter": inflicts 190 damage. * "Water Tower": inflicts 170 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "If own HP is less than equal to 200, opponent's attack power becomes 0.". Digimon World DS Betamon can digivolve into Seadramon or Sukamon depending on its stats. Betamon is found in the Data Forest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Betamon is #29 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an HP-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness the the Machine element. Its basic stats are 95 HP, 121 MP, 76 Attack, 66 Defense, 59 Spirit, 53 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Thunder Sign 2 and Mist Cape 2 traits, and can be found in the Sunken Tunnel. Betamon can digivolve into Octomon, Gesomon, or Dolphmon. In order to degenerate into Betamon, your Digimon must be at least LV7. Betamon can be hatched from the Sea Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Betamon is #028, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Thunder elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Skill User and Curiosity traits, and the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Packet Coast. Betamon digivolves from Chibomon and can digivolve into Seadramon or Ebidramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Betamon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Masters Betamon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Seadramon at LVL 11, MegaSeadramon at LVL 25 and MetalSeadramon at LVL 41.GigaSeadramon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Amphibian Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon